Love is all a Gamble
by SoLittleMotivation
Summary: A Romy fanfic about Remy's uncontrolable need to follow people around stalking, if you will Logan's need to be pissed off, and Rogue's need for a normal life. Romy, KxL! Rated t for mild langauge.
1. Queen of Hearts

**My first fanfic. No flames, please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop I typed this on…. Wishing won't change anything, though.**

**Song for chapter: God gave me a gun (Roger Clyne and The Peacemakers)**

**Gambit's POV**

"You know, that_ might_ be considered stalking." I jumped.

"Well, well, well, if it ai'nt Monseiur Pietro Maximoff. You scared me, mon ami.

"This is serious, Lebaugh, if you value anythin in this god-forsaken- world you'll come back to the brotherhood with me."

I looked behind us, where Rogue was walking to school and scoweled. "As you wish_, monseiur_."

**Rogue's POV**

Ah felt like ah was being followed all the way to Bayville High, but when ah turned around, no one was there. It felt the way it did when… well, nevermind, Logan had made it clear that if he even smelled a whiff of Gambit, he'd……. well, ah don't really want ta think about that right now…

**Gambit's POV**

_This can't be good._ "Pietro, if you're not goin' to talk…"

"Shut it Gambit, we're waiting on…"

"Me." One simple word, and all the metal objects in the house flew through the room.

"Monseiur Magneto, always a…. pleasure." I said, glad he couldn't tell what I was thinking.

"No time for games…. Remy."

(I scoweled at my real name.)

"We're here to talk about a plan that can't, and won't, fail."

**Rogue's POV**

"Kitteh, what's it like for you and Lance?" ah asked, nonchalantly (Kitty was lounging on her bed, staring at the ceiling.)

"What d'ya mean, Rogue?"

"Y'know… bein' in love and being on opposing teams."

"I dunno… Why d'ya ask?"

"Ah dunno…" _Why __**did**__ I ask?_

Ah pulled a playin' card out of mah back pocket and looked at it. Queen of hearts. Ah smiled, remembering the day ah received it. Gambit had given it to me, saying he was mah gaurdian angel, tellin' me the card had got him outta many sticky situations, and then said he hooped it would do the same for me. Ah didn't know what he was talkin' 'bout then, and ah certantainly didn't know what he meant by it _now_.

"What's that in your hand?"

Kitty grabbed it before I could react. She looked at it for a few seconds, then put two and two together.

"That's why you asked…. How could you like him? His eyes are creepy!"

Ah rolled mah eyes, saying I liked the red color. Ah could tell this would be a long night.

**So… How'd ya like it? Sorry, wrote this at like eleven o'clock at night. R&R please! No flames. **

**May the force be with you. **


	2. Little brothers

**Yaaaaaaaay! Winterbreak! I have returned! ….Again! * Words are in French.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything…. *sob***

**Gambit's POV**

"… and Leaghbuagh over here is following her like Avalanche to a certain Kitty he wants up a tree."

I stopped listening to them. _Je vous aime*_. It seemed so simple to say, but was so hard to get out._ Fichu*._ I was being _un_ _bebe*. _ I looked up, I was staring at the floor, and saw them laughing, well not all of them. Lance stood silent. I looked at him, considering how he might understand me… he and Kitty, after all… The boy was a creep. But _peut-être*_he could help him with his problem of.. stalking _Cherie, Peut-être*. _

**Rogue's POV**

"Vat are vou talking about?" Kurt bamfed into meh and Kitteh's room. Ugh. Little brothers are so annoyin'.

"You mean to say she hasn't told about her an-" I took a chance and covered up her mouth with my hand.

"Vat?"

"Nuthin'. Go away."

"Vatever."

Kurt bamfed away. Kitty turned to me, at first, she looked angry, then she looked at my hand in shock. "How'd you not absorb my powers?"

I noticed somethin', I wasn't wearing a glove. Why didn't I absorb her powers?

**Just got wrtiers block… sorry! Hey, see that li'l green button down there? Click it. Then type. I call it R&R. Just do it. Sorry, puniest chapter in the history of the world.**

** May the force be with you.**


	3. Prology kinda thing to awesome main part

**Okay… I am so ready to write! Yay! *Turns on ipod* Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah… got a sad situation… I don't own anything *SOB***

**Rogue's POV**

Ah stared at mah hand. No glove, no coma for Kitteh, nuthin'. Ah should beh happy, but… ah was afraid. Mah power wasn't ever undah mah control before, wah should it beh now?_*_ Ah was so confused. Kitteh looked at meh, and ah stared back, then ran.

Out the door, throught the streets, and, not realizin' it, right into a man. Ah murmured somethin' about meh bein' sorry, and was about to run again when he said, "Not un problem, Cherie."

Oh no, not Gambit, not now!

**! Writers block! This isn't really a chapter, it's a prolougy thingamabob to the main part of the story! **_***When Rogue is afraid or nervous, her accent gets more southern.**_


	4. Non?

**Yeah… Avril Lavinge is really inspiring.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't anything…. Yeah, I don't**

**Song for chapter: Avril Lavinge's "My Happy Ending"**

**RoguePOV**

"Cherie, you look awfully tense."

"Gambit! I don't need a swamp rat to tell me I'm tense!"

"_Non,_ Cherie, Remy was merely asking why you were tense."

I looked at him. "None of ya business."

"Remy is thinking you know where ya are goin', _non_?"

Ah didn't. Ah had a vague idea, but not a clear one. Home. That's all ah knew. But where was mah home? The institute didn't really feel like home, not anymore. Louisiana. That was mah home, but it was too far away. "Look, Swamp Rat, ah don't need yah help if that's what yah mean. Besides, last time yah just wanted to use meh."

"Yah wanna go home, don' ya Rogue? But, if yah won' accept mah help now, remembah mah lucky lady."

He turned around, and walked towards the brotherhood, leaving me in the middle of an empty downtown road, with nowhere to go but back.

**Logan's (Wolverine) POV**

"Logan, calm, she just needs to calm down, powers can, and will, be very confusing for a teenager, and she's no exception to the rule." Chuck said.

I groweled, then said, "I'm goin' to look for her."

Chuck smiled, ten said, "No need."

In stepped Rogue, eyes red from crying, but otherwise fine. Great. Now I have no one to blame for this, and therefore, no one to shred to pieces. Rogue avoided my eyes, then turned to Chuck, "Professah, ah…"

"No need, Rogue, I know, Kitty told us everything."

"Everythin'?"

"Is there more besides you not absorbin' her power?" I groweled, then took a deep sniff.

"_Gambit!" _I growl/yelled, I was gunna kill him. This was one time to many.

"Logan, it wasn't him! Ah left, then just ran into him in the streets."

"Remy LeBau is in town?" Asked the prof. looking fairly interested.

"Yah." Said Rogue.

"Whatcha thinkin' Prof?"

"I'm thinking, Logan, that my old friend Magnus is up to something, and that Rogue is finally learning to control her powers."

"Or it was jus' luck." Said Rogue, sadly.

**R&R! Please! Pretty Please! Thanks to all who did before!**

**May the force be with you.**


	5. Enter Psychotic Blonde

**Okay idea came to me suddenly, hope you like it.**

**KittyPOV**

"Rogue, what's, like, wrong with you? You haven't left our room for, like, six hours!" I was, like, really concerned for her.

"I jus' need ta beh alone."

"You, like, need to be cheered up, and I know just how!"

"Takin' meh back ta NahAhLens?"

"That's what this whole, like, thing is about? You want to go back?"

"Yeah. See, when I ran into Gambit, he said somethin' tha' made me think that what I realleh need is to go home."

"You. Are. Like. Serious." I was shocked. New Orleans? Because of something Gambit said? Then I remembered the card. I gasped. "You are, like, gunna take advice from a theif?"

"You took advice from Lance." I blushed. That was different. WAY different.

"Is it? Is it realleh?" It was like she had read my mind.

"Just don't, like, leave without saying 'bye, 'kay? And stick around for a while. Logan said we, like, get to sniff around the brotherhood on, like, ya know, a mission!"

"Joy." Ugh. Tabitha was so much better at this than me. I grabbed my phone, pressed a few buttons, and while the other line was ringing, yelled at Kurt something about Tabitha coming over. I hoped he would tell, like, Scott or someone, instead of going and hiding in a closet or something. Then the other line picked up.

"Yello?"

"Hey, Tabby, it's, like Kitty!"

" Eeeew! Toad! Get out of my room! Sorry, what?"

"Kitty, me!" I yelled into the phone. I could hear heavy metal blaring in the background.

"Oh, hey, Kitty-cat- LANCE! I'M TRYIN' TO HAVE A FRICKIN' CONVERSATION HERE!"

I heard more shouting in the background, then Tabitha got back on the phone.

"Sorry, your boyfriend has GOT to learn some manners! So, why were you calling? Are you okay? Anyone I need to beat up?"

"Yes and no. It's Rogue. She's gaining control over her power, but it's screwing, with, like, her mind, and she wants to go, like, back to Louisiana!"

"WHAT?!?! Are you sure there's no one for me to beat up?"

"Maybe, but, first, you gotta, like, come over and cheer her up."

"Sure, that's my specialty, that and exploding st- PIETRO! GET BACK HERE! Be there in a few, I got some of my OWN problems to deal with."

**BOOM-BOOM'S (Tabitha's) POV**

"I'm going to Kitty's, be back sometime!" I screamed at no one in particular.

"You're going to Kitty's?" Asked Lance.

"Yeah. I'll give her a kiss for you!" I giggled.

"Not what I meant." Said Lance huffily. Maybe it was because of that dent I put in his car… nah. That couldn't be it.

"Where are ya goin' Fille?" Gambit was framed in the doorway. He was temporarily in charge of us, and not happy about it. At all.

"I don't speak your language, French boy, so, I must pass. I've got a Roguey to cheer up."

"First off, I'm Cajun. Second, Cherie is still sad?"

"Oui." I said, then darted past him, yelling, "WANDA! MAKE SURE THAT IF PIETRO STEALS MY STUFF, HE IS SEVERELY PUNISHED!"

"GOT IT!" I heard her yell. I smiled. My stuff was in good hands. I grabbed my new motor scooter, hopped on it, and rode (speeding) all the way to Xavier's mansion. I stepped off my "bike", cracked my knuckles and pressed down the buzzer.

"Hello, and velcome to-"

"Hey, Blue!"

"Auggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!"

I smiled. This was going to be ineresting.

**Good? Yes? No? R&R please!**

**May the force be with you.**


	6. Are You STALKING her?

**First off, I want to apologize. I ditched my readers. I'm sorry. Very sorry. Bad me!**

**Second: Don't own squat. And apparently, Marvel doesn't either. It ALL belongs to Disney now…**

**KittyPOV**

"Kurt? KURT? Was that, like, Boom Boom?" I shouted down the staircase. No reply. He was probably hiding in a broom closet or cowering behind Logan's legs. Hopefully not the second one, because last time someone scared someone else really bad, (Admittedly, it was funny to see Jamie wet his pants) half the mansion was waxing the X-jet for 3 weeks.

"Kitty-Kat! I'm here!" I had my answer.

"Hey Tabby, Rogue's, like, in our room!"

She was upstairs in a flash… and she had a cookie with her. _Jean's _cookies, the ones she saved for when she and Scott went on dates. She was going to be pissed off.

"Don't look at me like that, Kitty! I brought a gift for Rogue," she said in a hurt, innocent voice, handing a book (with a second glance I noticed it was called "Thieves' Guild: a Guide to Crime in New Orleans" Uh-oh. This might not have been the right idea) then turning to me, "And I brought you a kiss from Lance." I blushed a deep crimson, and then remembered the book.

"Hey, Tabby, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked, glancing at Rogue, who had already started flipping through the book.

We stepped outside, and, standing outside of the room's door stood a man, ruffled trench coat making him seem larger than he really was, his fingerless gloves not protecting him from the blaze of the card he held in his hand. The Queen of Hearts. Damn.

**Like it? Don't? PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**May the force be with you.**


	7. Sonnet 18

Sorry!!!!!!! Please don't shoot me. Seriously. Don't. Rogue POV

I stared at the book in my hand.A single tear slipped down my cheek. One lock of hair slithered forward from behind my ear. I slapped it away impatiently. "DAMMIT!" The shout brought me out of the miny wonderland I was in. "Kitteh? Tabbeh?" "Cherie?" "Gambit?" "gaMBIT?!!" Logan. Dammit. Something flashed through my room. Something that had red eyes and knew how to swear profusely in French. Gambit jumped of the miniature deck outside of my room. When he hit the ground, he saluted to me, and shouted, "Au Revoir, Monsieur Claws!" I couldn't help but smile. * * * In the early evening it was pouring buckets, so I setteled down with the book Tabby (probably, knowing her) stole for me. When I opened to the table of contents, I saw the card, and smiled. How'd he do that? It was another queen of hearts, but this one said something over the queens' faces. Scraweled in suprisingly neat handwriting was a note, but when I saw it, I sighed. I was gonna need a dictionary for this.... Vais-je te comparer un jour d'été?  
Tu es plus belle et plus tempéré.  
Rough vents ne secouer les bourgeons chérie du mois de mai,  
Et le bail a été de trop courte d'une date.  
Parfois trop chaud l'œil du ciel brille,  
Et son teint est souvent l'or grisé;  
Et toutes les foires de la foire parfois des baisses,  
Par chance, ou bien sûr l'évolution de la nature inculte.  
Mais ton éternel été ne doit pas disparaître Ni perdre la possession de ce que tu ow'st équitable;  
N'est pas non plus la mort se vanter wand'rest tu dans son ombre,  
Lorsque tu grow'st dans les lignes éternelle temps,  
Tant que les hommes peuvent respirer ou des yeux peuvent voir,  
Tant vie cela, et cela donne la vie toi.

Vais-je te comparer un jour étés? * * * Finally, after many hours with a French to English dictionary, I smiled. And I thought he was uneducated! Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate.  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date.  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimmed;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed.  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;  
Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee. Shall I compare thee to a summers day?*

And, YES I UPDATED!!!!!! R&R, Jenny (* Sonnet 18) 


	8. The Mission

GAMBITPOV "You think this is funny?" spat Pietro. He was a pain in the ass ,so, of course I thought it was hilarious. Him. Tied to a chair. All that great crap. I was in the state of mind to leave the little brat in captivity. But then, I'd have to answer to his father. His father. The one who had given me the mission. The mission that was going to cause me so much pain. The mission was the reason I had to tell her I loved her before this, to let her know I did not want to do this, but that I HAD to. The mission was why I offered to take her back to Louisiana. The mission was why Monsieur Pietro was tied to the chair. And, the mission wwas what made me realize my lucky lady was failing me. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It took forever. I know. I had finals to study for and crap like that. And yes, it's short. Truth be told,  
I'm supposed to be studying for my math final right now, so I took as much time as I could.  
And that's why it may be confusing. So... yep! Peace! Jenny. 


	9. Two broken hearts may mend

**OMG SO HAPPY! I finally got open office, so I'm STOKED! I apologize for not updating, but... Ummm I'm out of excuses. (It had to happen some time)**

**Rogue POV**

If emotional pain could be registered in a physical way, such as blood, I'd be dead. Gallons of tears formed behind my eyes, but I wouldn't let them go. I couldn't let Gambit know he had gotten the better of me. Often I could feel his red eyes burning into my head, but I refused to look at him, refusing to acknowledge his presence. I couldn't believe he had betrayed me.

**Gambit POV**

Shit. _Mon Cherie_ was being difficult. She must have thought that when I said all that I did, about Louisiana, I was lying. She must have thought I didn't love her. I momentarily turned to see Pietro's stupid, piggy eyes staring back at me. They were obviously saying "Don't do anything stupid." Like I could. I was as much of a prisoner as Rogue, although she had been captured in a much less...humane way.

**FLASH BACK (3rd)**

_It was the dead of night. Gambit's hand crept to his pocket, pulling out a card. He flipped it gracefully through the air. The signal. _

_He slunk away, back into the shadows, his job done. He could not bear watching the kidnapping. It hurt his heart enough to agree with the plan, and acting upon it would have broken his heart to pieces. He heard a piercing scream, then nothing. He placed a gloved hand over his face. "Mon Cherie." The two words were full of pain and longing, fear and dread. Then, his gasping breaths turned angry. If they had hurt one hair on her head..._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

**Kitty POV**

The alarm buzzed. I sighed and rolled over, facing Rogue's bed.

"Morning sleepy... OMIGOD! ROGUE?" She was gone.

**OMIGOD! JENNY ACTUALLY UPDATED!**

**Yah, I've been really bad about the whole updating thing... I'll try harder! Now that I've got an actual writing program, this should be easier.**


	10. End Act I

**Sorry sorry sorry. In apology for being so late, I will make this as long as possible. Let's begin this chapter with a quote shall we?*Translation below***

_"Car ce n'était pas dans mon oreille, vous dit tout bas, mais dans mon cœur. Ce n'était pas mes lèvres vous avez embrassé, mais mon âme. "_

**ROGUE POV**

_How much longer is this going to last?_ The plane seemed to have been flying for hours. I clenched my teeth.

"Excuse me, I need to use the lavatory."

Gambit smirked at me. _What is going through that man's mind?_

"The restroom is to your left, _mon cherie._"

I stood up, fuming. _I can kick his Cajun ass any day._

I walked towards the door, then realized something. I glanced down at my wrist restraints.

"Ah could use a hand." I said coldly. _Whatever happened to southern gentlemen?_

He sighed, then pushed open the door. I walked through. He shut the door, its hinges creaking, and was suddenly standing right in front of me.

"We need to talk," He whispered.

I rolled my eyes.

"None of this is my fault." He said, something, regret? Filling his voice.

"And Ah'm the queen of France."

"You are to me."

_Oh my god. He just called me a queen!_

"Rogue, you're... well, you're special. There's not a girl in the world like you. No one as beautiful, as talented, or as hilariously... Anna. That's who you are. Anna. No one less than you, and certainly no one more."

I glared at him.

"...And that is because you are as amazing as they come. And because, Anna, you are so amazing, I won't let them lay a finger on you. I agreed to none of this. I will protect you. _J' Taime."_

By now, his arms were around my waist, reaching upwards to play with my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you, too, Remy LeBou."

He leaned down to kiss me, and my whole body tingled. And not the bad kind of tingle, but the good, amazing, _Remy_ tingle.

But, wait, that _thing _was happening again. The no powers thing. He wasn't falling into a coma for three weeks, and I was suddenly making stuff explode. _What the hell?_

**Gambit POV**

I could have stood there forever, my hands in her lightly tangled hair, her mouth pressed against mine. But it all ended to fast. Toad's screaming erupted in the lovely silence of the plane.

I smirked down at Rogue.

"Sounds like your friends finally joined the party, _cherie_."

She just looked up at me with confused eyes.

"What?"

She ran her gloved hand over my lips, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Oh." I said finally understanding. I opened the door and shoved her outside, then leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine, _cherie,_now be a good girl and go home. I love you."

"You're my guardian angel." She said softly, and ran to that strange_ fille _who can walk through walls. The one Lance liked.

Rogue turned and mouthed _"I love you" _at me. Then she ran through the brand new hole in our plane wall to the loading plank of the Black Bird.

"I love you to, _mon cherie_, I love you too."

**Rogue POV**

I didn't say a word the whole flight, just mulled everything that had happened on the plane over in my head. I think Kitty might have talked to me once, but I ignored her. My emotions were having an internal battle. I wasn't sure if I felt happy, confused, or scared of my own abilities.

For now, I would have to settle for being the queen of France.

**END ACT ONE! OMG! That was the longest chapter yet, I think.**

***Translation***

"_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."_


	11. Begin act II

**RoguePOV**

Outside it was raining. Hard. The night sky didn't reveal the stars or the moon. Kitty was gone, visiting her folks in wherever it was she came from, and I couldn't sleep. Never before had I suffered this kind of insomnia. I missed Gambit. My heart ached with loneliness. A single tear rolled down my cheek. Never before had I suffered this kind of longing.

My suffering was interrupted when I heard tapping on the door to my balcony. I peeked through the gauzy curtains to see a very wet, but handsome Cajun standing outside. I flung open the doors, pulled Gambit inside, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Looks like somebody missed Gambit," He said in that third-person way I love.

"Ah did... and ah have good news," I pulled off my glove and ran my hand along his jaw bone. "It would seem ah can control my powers for twenty minutes each day... and ah choose now."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, hungrily crushing his lips against mine.

After a few minutes we broke apart, and Gambit just held me, whispering in Fench, his breath tickling my neck.

_"Vous voulez dire plus pour moi que le monde, l'amour, et je ne laisse jamais personne te faire du mal. Je t'aime à la lune et retour."_

I did not know what he was saying, but his voice comforted me. My eyes started to feel heavy, and I closed them.

Gambit carried me to bed, tucked me in, and kissed my forehead before jumping out the window.

My last thoughts before falling asleep were: _Damn, I really need to get a French to English dictionary._

_**I'm sorry it's short again. Oh, well. At least I'm updating.**_

_**Translation: "You mean more to me than the world, love, and I will never let anyone hurt you. I love you to the moon and back."**_


End file.
